


Colliding Worlds

by SlytherinIceFaery



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crossover, First Kiss, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Probably OOC for Spencer, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange is going on with a serial killer. The UNSUB can kill without a trace. Two people are missing and one or both of them could be the UNSUB. Will Spencer find romance amidst strange occurrences or will he start to lose his mind like his mother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colliding Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BooknerdMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooknerdMiss/gifts).



> This is for a very dear friend of mine for her birthday, which was over a month ago. Oops. I wanted to do something for her and this popped into my head one night. Her favorite character in Harry Potter is Remus Lupin. The very first story I read of hers, Peppermint Hot Chocolate, made me see the appeal of Remus even tho no one can replace my Severus ;). She also got me hooked on Criminal Minds and though my favorite is Morgan I still love Dr. Reid. What better way to thank her for all she's done for me then to stick her two fave characters in a room together ;). This is un-beta-ed as she happens to be my beta and I couldn't have her reading her story to edit it so I apologize for any mistakes.

The BAU team was at a loss. They knew who the UNSUB was targeting, but they could not find him, why he was going on a killing spree, or how he was killing people. And for that matter they weren't sure exactly who he was. The coroner, Alister Moody, who seemed a bit paranoid, explained that the victims just died. They were in perfect health and should be alive, yet they weren't.

The first victim was a blonde male, age 42, by the name of Lucius Malfoy. He he had been a politician and quite an influential man within the British Ministry. Malfoy had also been head of the board of govenors for a private school in Scotland by the name of Hogwarts. The British minister, Hermione Granger, contacted Agent Aaron Hotchner, 'Hotch' for short, directly. She feared she couldn't trust the locals to do their jobs as Mr. Malfoy wasn't a very well liked man. She's informed them Malfoy was found in his England home by his ex-wife. She hadn't heard from him in days and worried something may have happened so she'd taken the ferry over the channel to check up on him. The wife, Narcissa Black, left Malfoy just a month after their son, Draco L, died in an accident at their seaside home the previous September. After the amicable split, Black moved to Francr to live in one of their family homes, and closer to her relatives. The two had an arranged marriage L, but didn't love each other. Without their son to hold them together they'd agreed to split the vast fortune and properties straight down the middle and remained friends.

Since the discovery of Malfoy's body the team had uncovered 3 other bodies. Two died before Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson. One had died after the blind man. His name was Gregory Goyle. The only think linking the victims together was Hogwarts and the Malfoy boy. Thinking it may have been the death of the boy, the BAU investigated the incident and determined that although the boy had I fact died in an accident, the UNSUB clearly didn't see it that way. It had triggered the killing spree over a three month period. Each person had been killed when no one would miss them for quite a long time. Miss Parkinson and Mr. Crabbe were killed while on an extended holiday to celebrate their engagement in Spain and were not due back until Christmas. Mr. Goyle had moved to Japan to learn from a Master painter who didn't allow technology to be used during training. A local agent visited the sanctuary to talk to Goyle about his friend's death the previous year and discovered the boy had never shown up. Further investigation had revealed that the body had turned up in Germany with no identification.

The team was currently looking for a Mr. Harry Potter and a Mr. Blaise Zambini. One of them was the UNSUB and the other was likely to be in danger from the other. Both had been in school with the others nearly 10 years before. After talking to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape, it was revealed that although Potter and Malfoy had been rivals in ever aspect while in attendance at the school they had become friends after graduating. Potter had been teaching a personal defense class at Hogwarts and had not learned of Malfoy's death until the beginning of June when classes had finished for the year according to the Headmaster. The Zambini and Malfoy families had been friends since the boys were born and Zambini was the only other person alive that was present at the death of the blonde boy besides Mrs. Black. Both Potter and Zambini had disappeared at the same time. They expected to find one dead and the other with all the metaphoric blood on his hands.

Mrs. Black was under twenty-four hour protection by both the BAU and MI6. Miss Granger had insisted that her fiancé, Ronald Weasley, also accompany the Agents to the safe house. Granger assured them he was the best at what he did, but refused to explain exactly what it was without having to kill them. Rossi wasn't sure if the young lady had been joking, even tho the rest of the team rationalized that she had to have been joking. Rossi knew someone as young as she was didn't get into such a high level position only 6 years after graduating top of her class at university with humor.

Morgan found Reid uncharacteristically sitting on the floor in the office space Miss Granger had cleared for them. Crime scene photos and reports were scattered out around him instead of on the white boards as usual. The younger man's hair stuck up at odd angles like Spencer had pulled on it in frustration, or had just had sex. Morgan was sure it was the former of the two. Derek squatted down to Reid's level just outside the ring of papers. "What's up, Pretty Boy?" He asked.

Reid didn't make any indication that he'd heard his friend's question. Morgan started to pick up the photos one by one and stack them together before Spencer finally responded. "What are we missing, Morgan? We have to be missing something!"

"We can't solve them all right away, Reid. Potter or Zambini can't hide forever. We will come back in if there is another development before tomorrow morning." Morgan ruffled Reid's hair before he stood back up. "We need sleep. Garcia will have my head if anything happens to her Junior G-man. You know how protective she is! We have to be back in here at 8am to meet Potter's Godfather. MI6 is bringing him right here after they land." Reid scowled and nodded absently as he grabbed his coat and bag.

\---

After an early breakfast at a nearby café the two friends drove to 10 Downing Street. When they arrived at 8:10am, Spencer barely let the car come to a stop before he jumped out and ran into the building, flashing his badge as he went. Morgan followed him at a much slower pace. He found the doctor talking to Miss Granger and another young lady he didn't recognize. "- is under a lot of stress from his medical conditions and all I am asking is that you try not to aggravate him too much the wackspurs are just not good at handling stress, Dr. Reid." The other woman finished as he got closer.

"I understand, Dr. Lovegood. I promise we will try not to cause him any undue stress. However, he has to be told what is happening and why we are looking for his godson or we won't get any proper answers out of him. I'm sorry. That is non-negotiable." Reid chose to ignore the 'wackspurs' comment. She'd been saying odd things since he'd started talking to her. She sighed, but nodded her agreement before leading them to the room where Remus Lupin was waiting.

Morgan mouthed, "wackspurs?" Reid just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. They could talk about it later. Once at the door the two men proceeded in without the Minister and the other doctor.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. My name is Derek Morgan," turning to Spencer he continued. "This is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Great another doctor. Luna is bad enough. Go tell Hermione I'm fine."

"I'm not that kind of doctor, Mr. Lupin," Spencer stated. "I have a Ph.D. in chemistry, Engineering and Mathematics. I also have B.A.s in Psychology, Sociology, and Philosophy."

"Well aren't you a smart young man. You may call me Remus. I'm impressed." Lupin shifted to sit up straighter on the couch. He instantly groaned and clearly wished he hadn't tried to move. "It's too soon to be up and moving I guess she was right," he muttered to himself.

Spencer immediately went to the man's aid. He helped him to sit up and even fluffed the throw pillows he had stuffed behind his back. Both Morgan and Lupin stared at him. Spencer never touched anyone, for any reason.

"Thank you," Remus said. "Usually the only people that help me are Hermione and Harry. Well, Luna does too, but it's her job." At the mention of his godson, Morgan snapped out of his shock except it clearly wasn't quick enough because Lupin was giving him a questioning gaze.

"Reid doesn't normally touch people," Derek gave Spencer a pointed look that said they would talk about that later. "But, speaking of your godson, we have some questions."

Remus sighed, "What has Harry done now? I swear if the-" here he paused as if he hadn't meant to say what he was about to and then continued a moment later. "Illness doesn't kill me, worrying over him will."

"We have evidence that he could be our UNSUB. Our suspect. We can't find him or Blaise Zambini. We don't know if they are working together, or if one of them is holding the other captive. The evidence points to Potter being the UNSUB."

"Did he-?" Remus couldn't ask the question, but Spencer answered anyway.

"He may have. There are 4 victims. Pansy Parkinson, Greagory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Lucius Malfoy. We currently have Mrs. Malfoy under protec-"

"Wait!" Remus practically screamed. "There is no way Harry did this! They were his friends."

"85% of the time family and friends don't suspect the actions of the UNSUB*," Spencer spouted the facts as easily as he always did.

"No, you don't understand. I didn't say he couldn't, I know very well everyone is capable of committing a crime. I said he wouldn't. Harry and Draco were engaged. Not many knew about it. The Malfoy's and the three kids that are dead, plus myself, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Luna's fiancé Neville Longbottom. Harry was distraught when he found out. He knew it wasn't an accident when Draco died. He's convinced that it was Blaise who killed Draco when he found out about the engagement last summer. Blaise was the only one close enough to see what really happened. Everyone else was on the beach. Harry would never hurt them. If you tell me he killed Blaise I would believe you, but I won't believe he killed the others!" Dr. Lovegood and Granger came rushing in at the sound of Remus shouting.

"We told you not to stress him out! He's not strong enough yet!" Hermione yelled at the two agents. Remus shooed the girls away. Spencer could see Lupin was in a great deal of pain but clearly he was stronger then he looked. To Spencer he just looked tired and stressed. Like he needed some rest and someone to take care of him. It astonished the young man that he actually wanted to be the one that took care of Remus. He had only known him for less than an hour and yet Spencer felt like he'd known the other man forever.

"I'm okay. We need to help clear Harry's name. These people think he killed Lucius and the kids!"

Hermione whipped around and defended on Morgan and Reid. "WHAT! Why wasn't I told about this!"

Derek had a hard time dealing with any other genius' other then the two on his team and Reid could sense Morgan was going to yell back at the woman he'd been increasingly annoyed with since they got there a week ago so Spencer cut in before that could happen. "We didn't tell you because it was only one of many theories. We don't tell anyone, anything until we are sure we know what is going on."

Hermione seemed to take a step back, however he would tell she was still upset about getting kept in the dark. "I know Harry didn't do it. Remus, he can't…. Do that. We all know he can't. They were killed… Well, the corner says they just stopped living. He's never been able to do it."

Spencer's amazing mind started working over time. That hadn't sounded right. Something was going on. They were clearly hiding something. "Why didn't you tell us Potter and Malfoy were engaged?" He questioned, trying to get to the bottom of the situation.

"I didn't think it was important. I thought Blaise was the suspect. If I had been told Harry was under suspicion or involved in anyway I would have told you. You asked me about Draco's death because the only people who had died where the ones who where there at his death and Blaise was missing." The younger agent nodded his understanding.

"Is there anything else you are keeping from us?" Morgan asked, they could all hear the irritation in his voice now. Spencer knew his friend hated when people didn't tell them everything just because they thought it wasn't important and it being the Minister probably didn't help.

Lupin and Granger exchanged a look before Lupin responded. "If Harry is hiding either from Blaise or because he killed them then I know where he is. Do you have a pen and paper? I can write down the address for you."

"Will my phone work?" Morgan inquired.

"It should," Hermione answered. Again, Reid sensed that there was more to her answer then just saying the phone could replace paper. Remus took the phone from Derek and typed out the address…

12 Grimmauld Place. London.

Spencer leaned over and looked at Derek's phone. "Interesting that address didn't come up on any of Potter's holdings"

"It wouldn't have… It, um," Remus cleared his throat as if what he wanted to say was getting stuck. "It belonged to my late husband. He died over 13 years ago. He was Harry's actual Godfather. The home is still in the Black name until I pass on and then it will be transferred to Harrry. I haven't been there in a while. It holds too many memories." Remus explained in one long, pained breath. It seemed that the memories of his deceased husband were the only thing haunting that house.

Spencer nodded, "We will find him. You need to be prepared in case he is the UNSUB." Spencer told the three loyal friends.

Dr. Lovegood, who hadn't said a word the whole time, spoke quietly in a tone that clearly demanded everyone's attention. "The Chosen One will prevail. The Chosen one will have the answers you seek." Luna blinked like she was coming out of a trance or something and smiled. When she spoke again her voice was light and bubbly. "The nargles are disturbing Harry. You should get him away from them." She picked up her bag and exited the room as if nothing was amiss. Granger shook her head.

"Don't mind her. She's a bit eccentric. Great at her job, but very… Different."

"Of course, if you can think of anything else please call us." Morgan held out a business card to the two remaining people. The Minister took it from him and slid it into her pocket.

"I will. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I honestly didn't think it was that important."

Reid assured the young lady that it's alright and as they left he heard Lupin whisper to her. "Moony wants that one. I wouldn't object."

"You know it's not possible, Remus. The law-" Hermione started.

"The law states we can't reveal our existence to muggles, but it also says we can if the muggle has hidden powers. Moony wouldn't have picked him if the kid had no magic."

"You have to prove it first, Professor." Hermione argued.

"I know." Remus sighed.

Morgan called to Reid from the end of the hallway. He hurried to catch up wondering what they had meant and who this 'Moony' was. He also tried not to think about the fact that Lupin was probably talking about him when he said kid. He had to admit the man was attractive. From what they had learned about the man when MI6 said they were bringing him in he also used to work at Hogwarts teaching the same class as Harry now taught, but had retired. Spencer had expected to find an old and ailing man who probably couldn't remember a lot of the information they may need. It had surprised him when they walked into the room to find a gentleman who only looked bout 40-45 and definitely didn't seem to have much wrong with him. Spencer wondered what the man had for medical conditions that made him seem so physically weak.

Outside Spencer found Derek sitting in the rental car talking on the phone. "Yeah, Hotch. We are going to check it out. We'll let you know what we find," Morgan ended the call and buckled his seat belt as Reid climbed into the passenger seat. They made their way through the city as the G.P.S. guided them ever closer to their destination. They had to park a few doors away.

As the two men exited the vehicle Reid could have sworn he'd heard a grinding noise, but when he looked up and around the now quiet street there was no one and nothing around. Morgan hadn't seemed to have heard it, so Spencer just shrugged and wrote it off as noise of the unfamiliar city and jet lag. The agents cautiously approached the home. Morgan noticed the front door was ajar first and pulled his gun out from it's holster at his hip. Reid quietly followed suit along with pulling his phone out of his pocket to call for back up. In whispers he told Hotch what they had found and that they were going to clear the house.

Reid shivered as he walked though the door closely flanking Morgan. Something sinister seemed to be in this house. Although, if Spencer had been asked to explain that feeling, for once in his life he wouldn't have had the answer. They noiselessly crept past a portrait that was covered by black curtains. Spencer assumed it was a photo of Remus' late husband. Morgan split off into the kitchen and cleared the large room and attached store room. Once Derek finished, Spencer split off into the sitting area to the right, but he wasn't two steps over the threshold before they heard screaming from upstairs.

"You killed him! I know you did! Just like the others! I'll make you pay!"

Spencer quickly cleared the room before creeping up the stirs towards the disturbance, Morgan following close behind. They could hear two men continue to argue as they moved.

"I didn't lay a hand on Draco!" The second voice said.

"You may not have laid a hand on him but both you and I know you wouldn't have had to. A well placed untraceable jinx would have worked. I'm sure you of all people would be able to think I of something that wouldn't get you caught." As Reid reached the top of the stairs an interesting sight came into view. Potter was tied to a chair and Zambini had what appeared to be a stick in his out stretched hand pointed at Potter. Reid assumed it was more likely a very thin knife.

"F.B.I. drop the weapon!" Spencer called. Zambini turned on the agents. Spencer felt something in the air change and instinctively dove out of the way and behind cover in a door way across the hall from the room the who men were in. Derek dropped to his stomach on the stairs when Spencer moved. Some kind of energy hit the wall where Spencer had been standing and scorched the peeling wall paper.

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it wasn't normal," Spencer replied as he peered around the door jam.

"Who the hell are you people?" Zambini called. He stood behind Potter who had some how become untied from the chair and tied back up. Spencer was positive Potter had been tied to the chair, not tied up and sitting in the chair. Zambini had the stick now pointed at Potter's neck.

"We are from the Untied States of America's Federal Bureau of Investigation. We were brought in to hunt down a killer. The evidence points to Potter here having killed all those people, but he didn't, did he?"

"You are muggles, you have no proof I laid a hand on them." It was a statement. He knew they had nothing. Spencer noticed he'd used the same word as Remus, but let it go for now. He knew something bigger was going on that the BAU wasn't privy too, so he improvised.

"We may not , but I bet Ronald Weasley does!"

"That incompetent fool couldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag!"

"You shut up about Ron!" Potter screamed. Spencer found it odd that the man wasn't struggling against his captor at all. It didn't seem like he wouldn't, more like he couldn't move. Spencer heard faint voided from outside and saw Derek out of the corner of his eye slowly push his way down the stairs and make his way to the door quietly. A few minutes later Ron crept up the stairs, into Spencer's sight. He indicated he wanted Spencer to keep Zambini talking.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Spencer deliberately used the man's first name knowing it would unnerve him.

"I want him to pay for what he's done like the others have. He took Draco away from me! He deserves to die!" Blaise finally spotted Ron and jabbed the stick into Harry's throat. "One more step and I Avada Kadavra your precious Chosen One, Weasley"

Spencer didn't have time to inquire what Zambini was talking about or why this was the second time someone had mentioned the 'Chosen One'. Harry interrupted the conversation. "Why do you think you can do something Voldemort failed at twice?" Spencer noticed both Ron and Blaise flinch at the mention of Voldemort. It was an odd name and none of the BAU had come across anyone with that name and no one had mentioned any previous attempts on Potter's life."

Suddenly the house erupted into chaos. There were loud pops, screaming, and some bright flashes of light. In the midst of the disaster Zambini tried to run and Reid had to shoot him in the shoulder to get him to stop. Somehow Potter had gotten untied, and the MI6 members who had come running into the house had arrested Zambini and taken him to the hospital, Saint Mungo's according to Weasley.

\---

A week later at the Parliament building, the BAU had wrapped up their part of the investigation and got ready to leave. As Spencer was carefully putting papers and supplies back into his bag, Lupin knocked on the door-jam. It startled Spencer.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Remus apologized. Reid shook his head and smiled. Remus leaned against the door-jam he'd knocked on. He looked much better then he had a week ago. He had color back in his face and he didn't have the dark circles under his eyes anymore. 

"It's okay. I was lost in my own world. Morgan teases me about that all the time." Spencer says sheepishly before looking up curiously and continuing on. "What are you hiding?"

Remus' eyes grew large and he sputtered. Not knowing what to say he answers with a question. "What do you mean?"

"Please don't treat me like a fool. I have an IQ of 187 and I have an eidetic memory. Something is happening here that you and your friends aren't telling us about. I tried to find out who the boys were talking about, but there is no information anywhere about Voldemort." Spencer noticed Remus also flinched like the others had. "Some of the MI6 agents came in from upstairs not from the first floor, and there is no way a pointy stick could be used as a weapon, but that's what Blaise had and I also noticed some of the MI6 agents had them as well. There is no Hospital by the name of Saint Mungo's. I also heard part of what you were saying to the Minster. Magic isn't real. At least I have never come across proof before. I want an explanation. Please." Spencer seemed to get more stressed as he talked as if he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't finally losing his mind.

Remus noticed something behind Spencer and smiled. Flicking his wrist he is suddenly holding one of the 'pointy sticks' Reid was asking about. The door behind them closes and locks with another few movements. "It's alright Spencer. I'll explain everything, but you need to calm down before you hurt one of us."

"What do you mean?" Lupin jesters behind Spencer, who turns around and literally squeaks and yelps as he jumps backwards and runs into Remus. The table and chairs that were floating behind him slam to the ground. "What… What was that?" Spencer asks in awe.

"That proves you have magic and I can tell you anything you want to know."

"Magic? But-"

"It's real Spence." Spencer blushed at the sound of J.J. nickname in Remus' British accent. The doctor wonders if Remus picked it up from the agent or if he's just decided to call Spencer that. "You have latent magic. Usually magic manifests itself by the age of 5. You weren't around anyone or anything that had magic until coming here so it stayed hidden. That happens sometimes. To answer all your questions. He-Who-, eh… Voldemort," Spencer could see it pained Remus to say the name. Was a dark wizard who tried to gain control of the Magic world and kill off all muggles. Um, non-magical people. My godson, Harry, managed to defeat him. It's a long story I can tell you some time." The hope in Remus' voice made the agent smile. "The MI6 agents you were working with were not all muggles. Some are wizards that also work with the magical law inforcement called Aurors. We aren't allowed to tell anyone about magic who doesn't have magic unless they are asked to join MI6. The Aurors that came in from upstairs performed magic called apparating. It means they can go just about anywhere they want with magic just by thinking about it. There are limits and spells that will make it impossible in some instances. Saint Mungo's is our Hospital. We could save Zambini easier then taking him to a muggle hospital and then he can be taken to Azkaban, which is our prison. He will stay there for the rest of his life for killing 5 people and attempting to kill the Chosen One, Harry." Remus paused trying to determine if he should go on before he started speaking again. "I have an offer for you. If you would like to learn more I can teach you. I can come and get you in America and bring you to Hogwarts so you can learn magic and even if you don't want to come, I would enjoy getting to know you." Remus got closer to Spencer as he talked and as he finished he was mere inches from Spencer who's back was against the wall opposite the door. Sepencer wasn't sure how he'd managed to not run into anything on his retreat from Remus but he didn't care how because at the moment they were so close they were sharing air. Spencer could smell Remus' shampoo, at least that's what he thought it was.

The Doctor swallowed before he answered, "I would like that. All of that."

Remus leaned over and planted at chaste kiss on Spencer's dry lips. "I'll talk to the Minster and Headmaster of Hogwarts. You can't tell anyone Spence. Promise!?"

"I promise. I'm good at keeping secrets. I'll just tell them I'm going to visit you all the time. They will tease me, but that's nothing new. Can… Can we try that kiss again?" Spencer was surprised with himself. He had only known this man for a about a week,  but he felt safe with Lupin, he felt like he could trust this man. "I have one more question tho." Spence needed to know if he should follow his instincts and trust Lupin.

"I may have an answer." Remus joked as he seemed to breath in Spencer's scent.

"What is your illness?" Remus blinked up at Reid for a while and after Remus stayed silent for several minutes Reid figured he wouldn't get an answer, but just as he was about to tell the older man to forget he asked Remus finally spoke up quietly.

"I don't want to keep anything from you, Spence. I'm a werewolf. I was bitten when I was younger. 3 days a month I change against my will. I take a potion that helps me stay myself, but I'm still a monster."

Spencer shook his head. "No you aren't. My mother has schizophrenia. People have multiple personally disorder, cancer, and other medical conditions that cause them to act or look differently. This is no exception." Boldly Spencer slipped his arms around Remus' middle and pulled him closer. "You don't scare me. If you ask me why, I won't have an answer for you which is odd for me, but I feel drawn to you. I feel safe with you."

Remus chuckled. "That may be because moony, my wolf, has decided to pick you as his mate. I thought I had lost my mate when Sirius died. I guess I didn't. It's normal for wolfs to have only one. I'm happy I have two. I hope that doesn't scare you away."

"I'm not scared. I want to know more. Teach me?"

Remus smiled. "Yes, I'll teach you everything I know, cub." Spencer decided he liked that endearment almost as much as 'Spence'. He could get used to this new life.

**Author's Note:**

> *I made up some facts. I'm not as smart as Reid and Google wouldn't give he the answer. LOL


End file.
